El Amor de Mi Vida
by Tha Black
Summary: Que você é o amor da minha vida.


**Nota:** Continuação da fic "Heart and Shoulder". Songfic com a música "El Amor de Mi Vida" by Ricky Martin. Oukey! Eu matei o cannon! XDD E estou feliz com isso, acredite. Spoilers do 7 livro válidos, porém o epilogo está MORTO. Lancei um Avada nele e foi algo bastante inteligente. HAHAHAHA. Mate você o epilogo também e seja uma pessoa mais feliz. LIBERTE-SE! Hoho. #)

* * *

**El Amor de Mi Vida**  
por Luna Black

Que eres el amor de mi vida**  
Que você é o amor da minha vida**  
Me lo dice mi corazon que no te olvida**  
Quem disse foi meu coração que não a esquece**  
Ahora tengo una razon para existir para vivir**  
Porque tenho uma esperança para compartilhar**  
Y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se**  
Posso dizer o que eu sinto é de verdade**  
Que seas quien espera**  
Que seja o que a espera**

En cada atardecer**  
Em cada entardecer**  
Y una estrella descubrir**  
E descobrir uma estrela**  
Y te pueda repetir**  
E que possa lhe repetir**

Coloquei o braço atrás da cabeça e fechei os olhos. Eu estava confuso e alguma coisa dentro de mim fazia minha respiração parecer pesada e dolorida. Era um aperto no peito e uma dor que trazia lágrimas aos olhos.

Hermione. Era nela que eu pensava quando sabia que não a veria por um longo tempo, que não conversaria por um tempo. Se eu fechava os olhos, era ela que vinha em minha mente e juntamente vinha nossa conversa.

Levantei-me e sai do quarto de Ron, caminhando até a porta do quarto de Ginny. Estava entreaberta, e eu parei um momento para escutar a conversa que saía de dentro dela.

"Então você só tem mais um dia!", exclamou Ginny. "Aposto que vai morrer de saudades do seu namorado!", e deu um gritinho.

"É, parece que sim", Hermione respondeu. Pelo seu tom, notei que ela devia estar lendo algum livro.

"Eu vou morrer de saudades do Harry", admitiu, e eu senti algo rodar no meu estômago.

"Hermione!" – eu gritei. "Pode vir aqui um instante?", chamei, e logo percebi o chão ranger e ela aparecer na porta.

Tirei a varinha do bolso e rapidamente segurei em sua mão, aparatando. Quando a sensação estranha devido à aparatação parou, eu abri meus olhos e ela me encarava, surpresa.

Soltei-me dela e coloquei a mão nos bolsos, começando a andar. Eu sabia que o olhar dela estava preso em mim e então percebi que ela me seguia, examinando o lugar.

"Harry!", ela exclamou.

"Eu precisava vir aqui", disse, e senti meus olhos marejarem.

"Como você está se sentindo?", Hermione agarrou meu braço, olhando para mim. Eu respirei fundo e encarei seus orbes castanhos.

Esse era um daqueles momentos da vida em que o coração dá um salto e você sente borboletas no estômago, um pequeno momento que se firma na memória e fica preso na eternidade dos segundos que se passam.

"É especial", eu disse, e ela me lançou um olhar confuso, mas não disse nada - esperava que eu continuasse. "O lugar, o momento... Você", eu disse por último, e vi um brilho estranho no olhar dela, um que eu nunca havia reparado antes.

Hermione se soltou de mim e se virou, cruzando os braços e ficando atrás de uma árvore, encarando o balanço. Tive a sensação de déjà vu. Severus Snape observando minha mãe se balançar, com medo de se aproximar.

Desta vez o balanço estava parado, mas eu sentia o mesmo medo de Hermione. Dei um momento a ela, caminhando lentamente até o balanço e segurando minha mão na corrente enferrujada.

O céu azul claro acima de nós, as sombras criadas pelo sol. Fechei os olhos por um instante e a senti se aproximar, receosa. Respirei fundo e abri os olhos, encarando os dela.

"Eu me lembro de tudo o que conversamos ontem", eu disse, e ela assentiu.

"Eu vou embora amanhã", constatou, e aquele aperto no peito se tornou mais forte.

"Meus sentimentos são de verdade, são reais", ela desviou os olhos. "Eu vou sentir sua falta."

"Eu também", murmurou de volta.

"Ela se balançava aqui", disse, e ela sorriu abertamente. "Ela é tão parecida com você", Hermione corou um pouco.

"Você acha?", ela perguntou, e eu senti que aquele era o maior elogio que Hermione já havia recebido.

"Eu acho. Você se lembra do que eu disse ao Slughorn?", Hermione corou um pouco mais e eu sorri. "Vocês se parecem até mesmo na parte de defender os mais fracos", dei um sincero sorriso, e Hermione segurou na corrente do balanço, sua mão tocando a minha.

Segurei as lágrimas o máximo que pude. Este era um daqueles momentos únicos que eu gostaria de ver quando estiver morrendo, seja lá como for isso. Hermione. Seu nome, seu jeito, seu perfume. Tudo relacionado a ela surgia em minha mente de uma vez.

"Você quer se balançar?", eu perguntei, e ela arregalou os olhos.

"Você acha... Mesmo?", perguntou, meio abobada.

"É isso o que eu quero", e larguei a corrente, indo para trás do balanço. "Severus não teve a chance de balançar minha mãe, eu gostaria de fazer isto com você", respondi e novamente _aquele_ brilho apareceu no olhar dela.

Hermione assentiu e se sentou, entrelaçando as mãos na corrente e fazendo um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Comecei a empurrá-la, devagar no começo, e um sentimento estranho de perda surgia cada vez que ela ia para o alto.

Porém meu coração batia mais forte quando ela voltava para mim e eu de novo tinha que mandá-la para longe. Era como perder e ganhar, ao mesmo tempo. Alegria e tristeza. Um misto de emoções opostas no mesmo momento. Era como deixá-la ir embora, mas sabendo que ela iria voltar.

Dei um último empurrão e corri para frente do balanço, seus cabelos se esvoaçavam e ela tinha um sorriso radiante estampado na face. Então ela se soltou das correntes e parou no ar, descendo lentamente, a tempo de eu podê-la pegar no colo.

"Você ainda tem medo de voar?", eu perguntei, sorrindo.

"Não", ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Obrigada", ela murmurou, colocando as mãos atrás do meu pescoço, entrelaçando-as.

"Eu quis que você fizesse isso", eu respondi.

"Você... Eu... Nós... Oh, Harry!", ela afundou a cabeça no vão do meu ombro.

"É a primeira vez em... Sete anos", eu disse, e senti o peso das minhas palavras. "Nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe de você."

"Eu sinto tanto", ela disse e senti suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa.

Ela havia escolhido ir para Hogwarts e fazer os N.I.E.M.s. enquanto eu ia direto para a Escola de Aurores. Meus braços adormeceram com o peso dela, mas mais nada importava naquele momento. Era muito mais doloroso saber que não a veria por tanto tempo. E aquilo soava como uma despedida.

"Eu amo você, Hermione", meus pensamentos tornaram-se palavras e ela ergueu o rosto, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas, a expressão surpresa. E quando me dei conta, estava beijando seus lábios.

Ela era doce e eu a segurava fortemente, com medo de que aquele momento acabasse. Hermione se segurou mais forte a mim, nossas línguas se tocavam como se já se conhecessem. Eu rodei com ela e a ouvi soltando uma risada entre nossos lábios.

"Eu amo você, Harry", Hermione disse quando separamos nossos lábios e nos encaramos, porém havia um 'mas', eu sabia. "Mas isso é tão errado!", ela disse e eu a coloquei no chão.

"Eu sei", assenti, e respirei profundamente.

"Eu vou para Hogwarts amanhã", ela me lembrou.

"Eu sei", disse, virando as costas para ela.

"Eu vou terminar com Ron", eu me virei, estupefato. "Por causa de Hogwarts", Hermione completou.

"Eu penso em fazer o mesmo com Ginny", dei de ombros.

"Vamos ver o que acontece quando eu voltar de Hogwarts", ela esticou as mãos e eu entrelacei as minhas as dela.

"Nada vai mudar", eu disse, e Hermione sorriu. "Eu vou escrever para você", disse, e ela assentiu.

"Sei que vai", eu a abracei e nos permitimos encarar o balanço por alguns instantes, gravar na memória tudo que havia se passado ali. "Minha consciência pesa!", ela exclamou, e eu comecei a rir.

"Deve ser por isso que minha cabeça dói, então", sacudi os ombros e Hermione gargalhou.

"Obrigada, Harry", ela disse, deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

"Eu acho que isso é uma despedida", ela assentiu. "Céus! Eu odeio despedida!", Hermione fungou um pouco e eu afaguei seus cabelos.

"Eu odeio ter que me despedir de você", ela balançou a cabeça. "Estou parecendo a Ginny!"

"Eu ouvi o que ela disse", Hermione se virou para mim, surpresa. "Tive náuseas."

"O que? Oh, Harry! Vou morrer de saudades de você!", disse, fazendo uma voz fina e irritante.

"Hermione, isto não combina em nada com você", admiti e ela sorriu, alcançando meus lábios. Era doce, calmo e inocente.

"Eu acho que temos que voltar", disse Hermione, e eu assenti, desde sempre, ela era a voz da minha razão.

Y mientras estas lejos  
**E enquanto você está longe  
**te espero siempre aqui  
**A espero sempre aqui  
**Que lo nuestro vuelva a ser  
**Que tenhamos outra chance  
**  
Porque pude comprender  
**Porque pude compreender**  
Que eres el amor de mi vida  
**Que você é o amor da minha vida**


End file.
